


Inevitable

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it would eventually end, but not like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

A part of him has always known it’d someday fall apart.

Peter’s teasing threats – Mozzie’s verging-on-disastrous schemes – omens, for the fact that his false freedom would someday disappear.

He just never imagined it would happen like this.

With Peter lying on the concrete, his life’s blood pouring from the gaping wound in his chest, eyes already dull and dark – Neal doesn’t think. He picks up the gun that fell from Peter’s hand and takes aim, firing off three shots before he can think.

And then, a single thought fills his mind, oppressive, overwhelming in its truth.

_It’s all over now…_


End file.
